Chance Meeting
by aireeE
Summary: Co written with Slayer1002. We are shipping Aydia hardcore right now so we decided to write a story together . Hope you like & please review so that I can improve or add to the story. Is there any story or ship on Teen Wolf you would like to see written? I don't own these characters, MTV does.
1. Chapter 1

**This past summer had been a whirlwind, an up and down rollercoaster of emotions if you will, for a certain redheaded girl named Lydia Martin from the small town of Beacon Hills. She was glad that summer was over and school would be starting soon. After her ex boyfriend Jackson had moved to London, England, she had made a promise to herself that during her junior year of high school she would let her hair down and just be her hair done was something she had not done for years since dating Jackson. Lydia was mostly excited that her best friend Allison would be coming back from Paris today, where she had been all summer with her dad. Allison and Lydia had barely talked to one another over the summer because the phone calls were expensive and they had a lot to catch up on.**

** Lydia was currently at Macy's shopping for back to school outfits when the muted sound **Beep…Beep**… coming from her IPhone alerted her that she had a text message. Lydia currently had her arms full of clothes she wanted to try on so she headed in the direction of the nearest fitting room. Once inside a changing room she rooted around in her designer handbag until she found her beloved pink IPhone. After unlocking her phone she opened the text message icon to find she had gotten a text from Allison. Allison had texted "**Want to hang out later tonight at my house?**" Lydia smiled and replied "**Sure, what time?**" After they had finalized their plans for that night Lydia set her phone down and tried on all the outfits. The hit on her credit card didn't faze Lydia as she walked out of Macy's with only half a dozen outfits. She was very excited to model these outfits throughout the school year and hoped to catch many gazes from the male persuasion when she wore them. **

**Later on that night Lydia and Allison were laid out on the couch in Allison's house surrounded by piles of junk food watching the latest chick flick on Netflix called What's Your Number starring Anna Faris and Chris Evans. They only reason they watching it was for Chris Evans, they thought he was a hunka hunka burning love. After the movie ended, Lydia and Allison chatted for a while catching up on the latest personal and celebrity gossip before walking outside in the chilly night air to Lydia's car.**

**"**I would say goodbye but I'll say see you tomorrow at school**." Allison said**

** "**Yeah see you tomorrow**." Lydia replied, opening her car door and plopping onto the seat. After sticking the key in and the car roared to life, Lydia waved goodbye to her friend and drove in the direction of home. While she was stopped at a stoplight, Lydia began to get a prickly sensation in the back of her neck. She began to feel like she was being watched and cocked her neck to her right only to see no one there. Lydia then looked to her left and saw** **two leather jacket figures seated atop ****two** gleaming black and chrome crotch rockets (motorcycles). Unfortunately the light turned green and they gunned it before she could get a good look at them.

**The very next day, the moment Lydia stepped through the heavy double doors of Beacon Hills High School, she felt many roving male eyes looking her up and down. ****A smile came to her lips as she high heeled her way down the hallway. She was wearing a short navy blue dress with splashes of pink all over it, navy blue high heels and clutching a red handbag. The outfit complimented her red hair, fair skin and complimented the forest green color of her eyes. She would never admit this to anyone but she adored male attention, she practically preened when they paid attention to her. **

**Another secret Lydia hardly shared with anyone but very close friends was that she loved school and was an actual genius, always excelling in her classes. Last year to keep up with her popular image, she had acted like a dumb airhead whenever Jackson was around. Lydia loved the first and last day of school the most because that meant little to no homework. Oh, how she disliked the day continued in a blur of class after class, Lydia couldn't wait for the 1-hour lunch break. Her last class before lunch was English with Ms. Blake and she found herself on the edge of her seat continually eyeing the clock when finally the bell** brrrriiiiinggged, **signaling time for lunch.  
**

**"**Hooray**." she thought, jumping up from her seat,quickly gathered her things and headed towards her locker. As she rounded the corner in the hallway she saw Allison leaning against it, waiting for her. After Allison moved aside, Lydia unlocked it and deposited her textbooks and shut her locker door with a loud **clank**. They were about to head to the cafeteria when Lydia got distracted by a gaggle of freshman entering the hallway.**

** Resting her hand against her locker, Lydia gazed at all the man candy with a hungry look in her eyes before saying "**freshmen, tons and tons of freshmen**."**

**"**You mean fresh boys**." Allison stated gazing at her friend baffled "**Lydia, they are 14.**"**

**"**Ehh some are more mature than others**."**

**"**You know its okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person**." Allison encouraged.**

** "**Allison, I love you, so if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend like we aren't actually talking about you it's totally fine**." Lydia said sympathetically "**But, I don't want a boyfriend, I want a distraction**." Lydia continues, slapping her hand against her locker, her eyes searching, trying to single out the object of her "**distraction**."**

** Her eyes continued to roam the hallway, secretly displeased that a "**distraction**" had yet been provided for her to 's attention was drawn to the end of the hallway when people began moving out of the way and ****two** chiseled Adonis' come sauntering in, their cocky expressions and walk drawing the attention of everyone in the hallway, acting like they owned the school. 

**The second Lydia had spotted them, time starts to slow down for her, creating the illusion that they were slowly sauntering down the hallway. She had always been attracted to bad boys and these two definitely were bad boys to the bone, decked out in leather jackets and leather-gloved hands clutching black motorcycle helmets. Her calculating gaze kept focusing on the taller of the two wearing a light blue shirt and dark olive pants. The two boys had light to dark brown hair, masculine faces topped off with strong noses and sharp jawlines and dark brown eyes that turned caramel in the right light and fully kissable lips. Allison snapped Lydia out her daze with a pinch to the arm.**

**"**Brothers?**" Allison asks following Lydia's gaze, landing on the two boys.**

**"**Twins**" she says her dimples flashing as she quickly smiled.**

**Aiden's POV**

**The moment Aiden and Ethan sauntered through the double doors of the high school; he felt all the curious stares from everyone milling about near their lockers. No matter where they were, the two brothers always got stares from people. He momentarily flashes back to the many discussions he and Ethan had over it, and their mutual agreements that the attention was due to their fierce masculine faces and cocky walks. Normally, Aiden didn't pay attention to the female sex but when his hypersensitive nose caught a whiff of a florally perfume that seduced his senses that he began to sniff for its owner. As he passed every female in the hallway, they would stare at him for a brief moment before shying away and none of them were wearing the good smelling perfume. In a way he was glad it wasn't any of them because he liked a woman that wasn't shy, a woman who knew what she wanted and went after whatever she wanted. Glancing around his eyes caught sight of a petite redheaded girl staring at him with need flashes in her eyes. He had always liked the fiery spirit of a redhead and he had always liked a challenge.**

**Aiden suddenly flashes back to a conversation he had had with Deucalion about infiltrating Scott's pack and how he needed to become close to a redhead named Lydia Martin. Shaking himself out his thoughts, he draws his attention back to the redhead as he and his brother pass by her and her friend. Using his super hearing he catches her friend ask " **Brothers?**"****To which the redhead replies "**Twins**." And Aiden can't but grin inside, thinking that the hard part of his plan was already done. Now all he had to do was wait for her to make the first move. That was his last thought as he and his brother entered the administrative office to retrieve their class schedules.**

**Meanwhile, Lydia and Allison were seated in their English classroom listening to their new teacher Ms. Blake chatter on about poetry. Stiles wouldn't stop bothering Lydia as she tried to pay attention to the lesson. He wouldn't stop asking her about the bite on her leg that her dog Prada had given her. Lydia was trying her hardest to forget that her gentle dog had bitten her and the deer smashing through the windshield of her car accident a week ago. Unfortunately for her the attempt of trying to forget didn't last long as a hoard of crows crashed through the huge windows of the classroom and began attacking the students. After the crows had bombarded their English classroom, Lydia and Allison had decided to call it an early day and head home. Allison with schoolbooks in hand was waiting as Lydia opened her locker and dabbed at her lip-gloss. **

**"**Is it me or is Beacon Hills turning into Beacon Hills for the totally bizarre and supernatural?**" she questioned Allison. **

**Once satisfied with the state of her lip-gloss she shut her locker. Since Lydia's car was still in the shop and Allison's dad had driven them to school this morning they were waiting for him to finish talking to the principal, when some mystery girl who donned pajama like clothes with unkempt hair and frantic eyes approached them. Mystery girl asks Allison "Where's Scott McCall? You're Allison right?" glancing everywhere but at Allison with a panicked look on her face.**

**"**Yeah, how do you know m-?**" Allison replied**

**"**Where's Scott?**" mystery girl asks, looking more nervous as seconds ticked by.**

**"**He had to leave, he's supposed to be back in class**." Allison replies as mystery girl grabs her right wrist and holds on tight. Lydia had been standing there just observing until the mystery girl grabbed Allison's wrist.**

**"**Hey easy with the physicality sweetheart**." Lydia steps in, defending Allison while staring daggers and wagging a finger at mystery girl. Mystery girl then grabs Lydia's wrist forcibly as well. In the background, you see the outline of the twins as they turn the corner and appear at the end of the hallway. Mystery girl glances at the twins nervously then lets go of their wrists and leaves hurriedly. Lydia and Allison glance behind to only catch a split second glimpse of the twins exiting through a door.**

**"**Oww she bruised me**." Lydia said, shock flashing across her face as she touched her wrist gently.**

**"**Hmm I have one too**." Allison replied examining her wrist as her dad rounded the corner and escorted both girls out of the they reached Allison's car Allison's dad left them and headed in the direction of his own car. Once they were both buckled up inside the car and the engine roared to life, Allison headed to Lydia's house to drop her off.**

**The very next day, school continued in typical fashion, like nothing creepy had happened the previous day. Heck, even the windows in her English class were already fixed, something she noticed the moment she entered the classroom. Stopping inside the doorway, she felt a pair of eyes watching her movement. Looking around the classroom, she noticed Stiles staring at her with a goofy expression plastered across his face. Ignoring his stare, she looked around until she spotted Allison, who was waving to her and went to sit at the desk beside Allison. The fact that the late bell had not rung yet gave Lydia some time to reply to a text message from a booty call she had received earlier that morning but had ignored. As soon as she had finished replying to the text, the late bell rang and before Ms. Blake could close the door, two boys skirted inside. These two boys just so happened to be the twins Lydia and Allison had been ogling earlier in the hallway. Ms. Blake looked up from her lessons plan on her desk. Waving them closer, she said.**

**"**Hello, you must be the two new students, please introduce yourselves to the class**."**

**"**I'm Aiden**." The taller twin said, glancing around the room, his gaze landing on Lydia and smirking at the hungry expression on her face.**

**"**I'm Ethan**." The other twin said.**

**"**Since you two are new here, I will let you off with a warning but don't let it happen again okay! Now go find your seats you two**." Ms. Blake addressed the twins while continuing to write on her chalkboard. Luckily for Lydia, there happened to be an empty seat behind her and the taller of the two plopped down behind her while the other twin sat down behind Allison. Through out the class period, Lydia had a hard time listening and taking notes, too distracted by her " **distraction**" seated behind her.**

**Lydia was tempted to glance behind her all throughout class but had to constantly remind herself to play it cool and to let him be the one to come to her. Lydia was glad when the class bell finally **briingged** but before she could escape him, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Lydia angled her head to look behind her at the person who had tapped her shoulder, the same person who was none other the cause of her distraction. Sitting there in silence, looking at each other, she expected him to talk to her, instead all did was hold a folded note in her direction, waiting for to her to take it. The moment her fingertips grazed his, an electric current past between them.**

**"**Yo Aiden, let's go**." His brother said, impatiently tapping his foot from the doorway.**

**"**Bye**." Lydia whispered as quiet as a mouse to his retreating figure.**

**Lydia let her fake smile slip for a minute and let her dimples show as the corners of her mouth turned up. Lydia couldn't remember the last time she had been passed a note but she remembered how fun it had been gossiping to her friends about various things. Her fingers itched to open the note but she decided to wait and look at the note when she got home.**

**"**Dear lord, this boy is getting to me**." She thought fanning herself, as she headed to her science class that she luckily didn't share with Aiden.**

**As the school day continued she would catch a glimpse of Aiden here and there and no matter where she went he always seemed to be not too far behind. Walking out of the hallway still packed with students gathering various things from their lockers before heading home, exiting through the double doors she headed towards Allison's car. During lunch, she and Allison had agreed to hang out and do homework at Allison's place. Since Allison wasn't at her car when she approached it, Lydia decided to not wait any longer to see what the note said. Rooting around in her handbag for her science textbook, she pulled it out and located the note. The edges of the note were torn like he had ripped it haphazardly out a notebook. Lydia unfolded it until it lay flat against the hood of the car, her eyes eagerly scanning the note she read:**

** "**Are you related to Yoda, because Yodalicious**." The pickup line was so ridiculously cheesy that she couldn't help but laugh.**

**Because the pickup line had made her laugh, something that she rarely did these days, she decided to be bold and write down "The pickup line made me laugh but you'll have to try harder than that to impress me." Happy with what she had written after reading the note one last time, she decided she would wait to give Aiden the note for at least a few days. It was a Monday after school when Lydia was again waiting for Allison at Allison's car when the decision to give him the note was made. She was about to go look for him since she knew he had not left the school yet, when the sound of a motorcycle engine idling nearby reverberated in her ears. Unearthing the note from her purse, she glanced up to see a helmet wearing, leather jacket clad form seated atop a fine piece of machinery inches from her high heeled feet. She couldn't see his face due to the shaded visor shielding his expression but she sensed that he was waiting for her to approach. When she was within arms reach, she held out the note, which he took in leather, gloved hand, stuffed into a pocket of his jacket and then zoomed off into the street.**

**A week passed before they had another interaction with each other. Throughout the week Lydia had tried to get a moment to talk to Aiden alone but that was kind of impossible because he and his brother were always together. Lydia and Allison were currently in the library. They had decided to use their free period to try and deduce what exactly the bruise on both their arms meant. Lydia was beginning to give up hope on getting Aiden alone when he suddenly appeared around the corner of a bookshelf, glancing at her with a hint of a smile before turning to talk to his brother.**

**"**Of course, he's here with his brother**." Lydia thought to herself "**Now's the time to make your move**."**

**"**I want one**." Lydia states to Allison with primal hunger evident in her eyes**

**"**Which one?**" Allison asks while glancing back toward the twins**

**"**The straight one obliviously**." Lydia replies scooting to the edge of her seat and takes a sip of her lukewarm coffee cup that she had gotten off campus during lunch.**

**Allison glanced at her friend, chuckling to herself as she thought "**Lydia looks like a lioness ready to pounce on her prey**."**

**Lydia who is still eyeing Aiden barely notices Danny making a scene. Danny was too busy looking at Ethan that he doesn't watch where he is going and clumsily bumps into another guy as he and Ethan stare at each other.****Allison reaches for Lydia's coffee cup pondering " **Maybe its not a symbol, maybe it's a logo,**" When her friend doesn't reply she glances up she sees that Lydia is no longer in her seat. "**Awe she's finally talking to the guy**," she thinks as she glances behind her with a hint of a smile and sees Lydia and Aiden chattering and exchanging numbers. Minutes later, Lydia rejoins her at the table and they discuss the symbol Allison had been able to locate that the symbol is from a closed bank in Beacon Hills.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It was the end of the week on a Friday night when Lydia received her first text from Aiden. When her IPhone chimed that she had an incoming text message, Lydia was reclined on her bed, paging through the latest fashion magazine and circling the outfits she liked and would later buy. Picking up her phone she saw it was a text message from Aiden. Setting her phone down, Lydia continued paging through the magazine after deciding to wait 1 hour before replying to the text. Picking the magazine up and calling for her dog Prada, she headed out towards the pool, phone left behind on the bed. Lydia returned to her bedroom an hour later to find her phone had many texts from Allison and Stiles. After replying to those, she looked at the text from Aiden again, which read:**

**"**Are we still on for studying tonight?**" his text said.**

**Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she texted the following message**

**"**Sure, see you in a little while?" **Setting her phone on the dresser she headed to her closet.****After changing into something a little sexier she flashed back to a conversation she and Aiden had at her locker earlier on that day.**

**"**What about tonight?**" Aiden asks with a fist up against the adjacent locker**

**"**Nope, studying**." She replies placing a notebook in her locker before closing and locking it with a loud bang. She misses the incredulous look along with raised eyebrows displayed on his face.**

**"**I could help you**." He says with a hint of beg hidden in his tone and lean in closer as she turns around**

**Turning toward him, she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes "**Do you have an I.Q. higher than 170?**"**

**"**Okay you could help me, tonight then?**" he asks with a smile that earns no reply from her but a pat on the chest and a half smile. To those who dared a look Aiden as he sauntered down the hallway they would see him with a cocky grin on his face.**

**Aiden had still not arrived when Lydia flashes back to another conversation she and Stiles had shared that day. Stiles and Lydia had been outside walking and Stiles had rambled on and on about a temple in Calcutta that sacrifices a child everyday. Dead Baby Day is everyday in Calcutta.**

**"**Why are you telling me this?**" She questions, baffled as to why he had chosen the topic.**

**"**Because Scott is dealing with the alpha twins**." Stiles replied. Lydia stops abruptly and looks back at Stiles.**

**"**You don't know about the alpha twins?**" he continues**

**"**Alphas?**"**

**"**Ethan and Aiden!**" he exclaims in one breath.**

**Lydia shakes her head up and down "**Oh yeah, I know about them**." And turns around sharply, her heels going tip tap – tip tap as she starts walking again. Because Stiles was walking behind her, he missed seeing the brief scared look that flashed across her face. She blocks out the rest of what Stiles talks about to focus on the news about the alpha twins. She admits that she had been surprised to find out that the twins were not only werewolves but also alpha werewolves. After getting over the shock of it and being the last one to know about Aiden being a werewolf, the fact that he was one didn't bother her as much as it did moments ago. Heck, her ex boyfriend Jackson had been a homicidal lizard. So if she could handle a homicidal lizard she could handle a werewolf.**

**At least 2 times a week, Aiden and Lydia would secretly meet in the Coach's office to have a heavy make out session followed with lots of groping. Lydia was surprised that no one, especially Allison, would question her when she didn't show up to class or was always late to class. Not to mention that Aiden was constantly coming over to "**study**" at her house. Lydia was constantly too distracted by thoughts, images and the actual boy himself that she began to tell him she had plans with friends just so that she could be a good A student and do schoolwork. Lydia was slowly beginning to fall Aiden. When she was with Aiden, she could be her true self and she could let go of her worries when he was near. Lydia usually told Allison everything but Aiden was the one secret she wanted to keep herself.**

**Lydia hadn't seen Allison too much lately so when Allison had asked her to tag along to a cross-country meet, Lydia had quickly agreed to go with her. The cross-country meet was unfortunately on a Friday and was at least 5 hours away, so Lydia brought along some homework to occupy some of the time driving in the car. They were 2 cars behind the school bus and Allison was so close, it looked like she was going to mount the bus or rather the person inside it. "**With any luck it would start raining and they could turn around,**" Lydia thought as she glanced at the dark and stormy cloud outside. Hoping to take her mind off things, Lydia started highlighting left handed in her Thermodynamic textbook.**

**"**So is that whole not letting them out of your sight thing literal or more like a general rule?**" Lydia asked after glancing at the gas gauge.**

** "**Why?**" Allison asked, looking out the corner of her eye at Lydia.**

**"**You're running on fumes**."**

**Allison glances at the gas gauge "**Shoot**."**

**"**Yeah and I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this Toyota**."**

**"**What if we stop?**"**

**Lydia flipped another page and began to highlight in her textbook again "**Is that really that big of a deal so we lose them, we know where they're headed**."**

**"**You didn't see what happened**."**

**"**I know who started it**." Lydia muttered under her breath, accidently loud enough for Allison to hear.**

**"**Is that what Aiden told you?**" Allison asked taking her eyes off the road for a second to stare expectantly at Lydia.**

**"**Aiden?**" Lydia says glancing at Allison when a thought suddenly dawned on her**

**"**Whoa, hold on a second, is that why you invited me on this whole little road trip thing?**" Lydia gestured with her highlighter as a thought dawned on her "**Oh my gosh, you're keeping an eye on them and me**."**

**As they continued zooming by, flashes of the mountains peeking out underneath the dark sky are beautiful but do nothing to distract them from their conversation.**

**"**So there is nothing going on between you two?**" Allison asked trying to draw the truth out of Lydia.**

**"** I'm appalled by the insinuation**." Lydia huffed.**

**"**Nothing?**" Allison says smirking**

**"**Nothing!**." Lydia dramatizes with her hands, secretly fibbing through her teeth. In the moment of silence in the car Lydia flashes back to a scene between her and Aiden that happened a few days ago. The scene in her head is of her and Aiden are French kissing in the Coach's office. Lydia suddenly pulls away when she feels his hands clasping her waist and roving nowhere else.**

**"**What do you think you're doing?**" She asks slightly out of breath and flushed glances up at him.**

**Aiden pulls back a few inches from her face "**What do you mean?**"**

**"**I mean you're hands**." green eyes glancing into his caramel eyes.**

**Aiden looks down "**They're on your waist**." rubbing his head slightly confused**

**"**I know**." Lydia says exasperated "**What am I a nun?**" then grabs at the collar of his denim shirt and her hands come to a resting spot on either side of his neck**

**"**Put them somewhere useful**." Lydia says rather seductively as she looks into his eyes.**

**Aiden bends down suddenly picking her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Lydia's hands wind around his neck as his hands grab hold on to her black leather behind. Lydia is so high up that she has to gaze down at him from her perch.**

**"**Is that better?**" Aiden asks, craning his neck to look at her.**

**"**Moderately**." Lydia replies as he laid her roughly down on the teacher's desk and Lydia looks up at him as he towers over her. Lydia is drawn out her flashback by a loud coughing noise and she finds herself putting lipstick on "**What?**" she asks glancing at Allison. "**How the heck did I get my lipstick out of my bag during my flashback**." She ponders in her head as they trudge along on the highway.**

**That night, all alone in a penthouse room with 2 beds sat Aiden wishing he had gone to the track meet competition with his brother. Instead he was stuck here unable to sleep, mourning the loss of Ennis. He wished Lydia were with him here so he could fuck all his problems away for a little while. He and Ethan considered Ennis to be a big brother to them and the loss of him was already felt in Aiden's heart. "**Snap out of it and stop being a softie Aiden, your not one**." He thought chastising himself. Aiden had meant to send Ethan a text earlier with the news of what had occurred but Aiden had been too sad to even consider texting Ethan. Knowing his brother was worried out of his mind, he shot Ethan a quick text about what had happened to Ennis. Climbing back under the covers he debated over and over again in his head about sending Lydia a text. His fingers poised over the keyboard, itching to type out a message about how much he wanted her right now but he decided against it. Setting his phone on the bedside table, he reached to turn off the lamp and settled against his pillows for a deep sleep.**

**The next morning, Aiden had barely wiped the sleepiness out his eyes when his phone started to blow up with texts from Lydia and Ethan. Sprawled out on the bed, he quickly stretched out his muscles and reached for his phone. Opening the texts from Ethan, he could feel the devastation and sadness in his brother's words. Ethan also told him that he was on the bus on his way back to Beacon Hills. Not until after he and Ethan had texted back and forth for a few minutes did he look at the texts from Lydia. She wanted to know if they could get together tonight. Aiden would always jump at the chance to spend time with her and was always at her beck and call. After they had set up a time to meet at a local coffee shop, Aiden hopped out of bed and headed to the shower, ready to start his day.**

**After a few months of Aiden and Lydia getting together to either study or hook up, Aiden started getting this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling that he was falling in love with Lydia. He began to notice the way her nose wrinkles when she talks about certain things and the way her dimples flash when she laugh. Damn he had it bad for her. Even Ethan began to notice a change in him that he brought it up one day at school. They were standing at Aiden's locker animatedly discussing Lydia**

**"**Aiden you can't fall in love with her!**" Ethan said trying to make me listen.**

**"**I'm not even in love with her; and why are you even telling me this!**" I exclaimed pushing him to the side.**

**"**Your eyes dilate when you look at her**." Ethan said matter of factly "**You are in love, plus you can't be in love with her because you will eventually have to kill her**." He said reminding me of my duty.**

**"**And she's not even in love with you**." He said pointing in her direction.**

**A little ways down the hallway stood Lydia with another guy. This guy reeked of arrogance and expensive cologne. From the way they were talking to each other it was like they knew one another. Deciding to eavesdrop, I used my super hearing to amplify what they were talking about.**

**"**Please go out with me tonight**." He said in a pleading tone, desperately trying to convince her. At that exact moment jealousy started to bubble up inside Aiden. My fists clenched, barely able to restrain myself from wanting to punch his pretty boy face.**

**"**No thanks Jackson, I'm already busy**." She said pushing him away as hard as she could. Lydia was busy because she would be hanging out with him tonight.**

**"**That a girl Lydia show him who is the boss**." Aiden thought.**

**"**Jackson please, just leave me alone**." She begged trying to walk away but he caught her around the waist, trapping her from escaping in his arms.**

**"**She said leave her alone**." Aiden bellowed walking towards them.**

**"**What are you going to do about it loser?**" He said stepping towards me, fists clenched tightly at his side.**

**"**You want to know why she rejected you?**" Aiden stated, rolling his sleeves up, about to show off in front of Lydia and display his brute force. "**Because I'm her boyfriend**." Aiden really wasn't her boyfriend but Jackson didn't know that. When Jackson wouldn't leave, Aiden kept stepping closer and closer, getting into Jackson's personal space. Hoping to avoid a fight Lydia stepped in, placing a hand on both their chests. Glancing into Aiden's eyes she could see a banked fire about to ignite if Jackson dared to brush her the wrong way again. While she had dated Jackson she learned that he was all talk and no action. That much hadn't changed as Jackson luckily got the hint and left the school like a puppy dog ashamed with his tail between his legs.**

**"**Thank You**." Lydia smiled at him, pulling him in for a nice tight hug. She liked how protective Aiden had acted towards her in the encounter with Jackson.**

**"**No problem**." Aiden replied, flashing a toothy smile over the top of her head. This is the first time Lydia had shown any affection to Aiden.**

**Aiden had a hard time remembering his duty to his pack when his feelings towards her had started to change the more he had gotten to know Lydia. Flashing back to an event the previous week, he remembers the moment his feelings changed and how much he wished she were really his girlfriend. Like always whenever they wanted to hook up, they would meet in Coach Finstock's office, the thought of getting caught a turn on to them both. Aiden could feel Lydia's fingers in his hair, gently tugging as her tongue slips inside his mouth. Not knowing what do with his hands, he lets them roam around her waist. Lydia licks her lips hungrily as she tugs at his red sweater shirt making him decide between either lifting his arms overheard or keep the shirt on and let it keep obstructing his vision. Once the shirt is off and tossed to the floor, they embrace again, this time his arms clasping her waist while hers lay around his neck. Giving into an urge Aiden leans in to kiss her but before he reaches her lips, she takes charge by grasping his chin, forcefully turns his head to the side, then leans in to kiss it when the fire alarm goes off causing them to break away.**

**"**Just my luck**." Aiden curses the fire alarm silently.**

**Due to his supersensitive hearing Aiden places his hands over his ears while Lydia looks on annoyed that the fire alarm had ruined this moment and her mood. Placing her hands on his abs, she pushes away and goes to grab her things on her way out the door when Aiden stops her by asking, "**Where are you going?**" Dropping the handle to her purse, she turns around to look at him "**It's a fire alarm**." She huffs. Grabbing her hand, he pulls her closer.**

** "**When in high school has a fire alarm actually been a real fire**." Aiden said confidently**

**"**That's exactly the kind of thing you'd expect two dumbass students to say just before getting burned alive**." Lydia stares at him somewhat dumbfounded as to why he hasn't moved from his spot on the desk. Aiden just sits there looking at her with a huge smile on his face, looking like a kid in a candy store.**

** "**You first**." Lydia says moving away and cocks her head towards the door "**Go**." She urges, sounding eager to get rid of him and get a move on. Aiden leans in to place one quick kiss on her neck and Lydia smiles faintly as he quickly dons his shirt and leaves out the door first. Lydia then again grabs her stuff and heads out the door shortly behind him, only to be stopped in the doorway by Cora, who warns her that Derek wants her to stay away from Aiden. Annoyed with Cora, Lydia retorts back with how Jackson used be a lizard and if she could handle a lizard then she could definitely handle a werewolf. Stiles suddenly appears behind her and begs her for a favor. After agreeing to his pleas, the three of them head off to do requested favor.**

**Later that night after helping restore the power to Derek's loft, Lydia sees Aiden, Kali and Ethan leaving Derek's loft and is about to call out to him when a heart wrenching sobs could be heard inside the loft. Going inside to investigate she finds Boyd dead and after hearing the whole story learns that Ethan and Aiden had helped kill Boyd by forcefully pining Derek arms.**

**I appreciate you guys being patient and waiting for an update. I hope you like the update and sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
